Kingdom Hearts my way
by The-keyblader
Summary: Title pretty much tells you what the story's about.
1. Chapter 1: Begining the adventure

Kingdom Hearts (My version)

I always thought I was a normal person in a small town, until one day...  
I was falling for what felt like forever, when I finally landed, I was in this place that was pitch black except for where I was standing, I was on what looked like it was made of glass, which showed a woman with glasses, orange-like hair in a ponytail, a aqua green coat with a hood, a pink inner shirt, purple pants, and brown slip-on shoes. I could swear I knew where she's from, I just couldn't place my finger on it. The ground started shaking, then three small pillars came out of the ground. One had a sword, the next one had a shield, and the last one had a staff. I wasn't sure if I was hearing things, but I could of sworn that I heard this voice say.

"You must choose one." I went to the sword.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" The voice said again. I took it.

"Now, you must give up one. I went to the shield.

"Are you sure you want to give this up?" the voice asked. I didn't take it, so I went to the staff.

"Are you sure you want to give this up?" The voice asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure." I answered. The staff disappeared.

"You want increased fighting and defense, along with a decrease in magic. Is this correct?" The voice asked once again.

"Yes this is correct." I answered, then a pathway appeared. Since it was the only way to go, I had no choice but to follow it. It took me to another glass platform, but this time it showed what looked like a little girl with black hair which was in a ponytail, brown eyes, a green sweatshirt with a hood, candy-cane striped tights, and black boots. Then these little black creatures came out of the ground, and I was scared. First of all, I had a feeling that this creatures were enemies, and secondly I had no weapon to fight with. Then this weird thing appeared in my hands, it kind of looked a key but the size of a sword, the handle looked like a block, the blade looked like a pencil, the teeth looked like a weird green gem, and it had a medal where the keychain should be.

"Woah… what is this thing?" I asked myself. Then one of those creatures jumped at me, I attacked it with my new weapon, destroying it in one hit. I kept hitting the creatures one by one until they were all gone, then another pathway appeared. I followed to another glass platform, this one showing a female that looked like a cat but yet looked human. There was these two doors that was kind of faded and a box, I thought of pushing the box through the faded door. When I tried to though, the door frame became solid, the next I did was to try and break the box. After a few hits the actual doors became solid.

"You are ready to begin your adventure. But just remember, the closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes." The voice said. I looked back and saw my shadow become huge and solid, and worst of all, it was one of those creatures. I was ready to attack when its hands started to form a ball of darkness then punch the ground, making more of those little creatures. I went for the little ones first, taking them out easily, the went for the monster's hands. After repeating this pattern a lot of times, the monster finally disappeared, but I was starting to sink into darkness.

Well that's the first chapter of my new FanFic. Don't hate, and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!

Kingdom Hearts (My version)

I woke up in front of my pond in a fright, I looked in front of me to see the other side of it. After a minute or two I laid back down to see my sister Katie above me, which freaked me out so I got up quickly.

"It's not really the time to be sleeping, Austin." She told me, which made me feel a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, I must of fallen asleep while drawing." I said, rubbing the back of my head then picking up my sketch pad and pencil. I was drawing a lot lately.

"Hey, where's Jake?" I asked. Jake was my older brother, but only by a year.

"He's probably inside playing the PS3." She answered.

"Hey, want to work on the mural after I get Jake?" I asked her. We all live alone in a small town that had a long white wall where we're painting a mural.

"Sure, but we're running out of paint. Could you get some out of the supply shed?" She asked. We all make our own paint so we can have unique colors.

"Sure. What colors?" I asked back.

"Meatball red, coin gold, hedgehog blue, and both shades of earring green." She told me. These are colors I made based of my favorite movie and games. I agreed and went to the shed me, Jake, Katie, and my dad built from wood we found after a huge hurricane.

"Where are they?" I asked myself as I reached the end of the shed, finding the colors I need. As I turned back I noticed something on the wall where we keep some of supplies, it looked like a door but didn't have anything to open it with. No handles; no knobs; no keyhole, I tried to push the doors but it wouldn't open. I decided to ignore it and brought the paint to Katie.

"Crap, I forgot to get Jake!" I yelled as I ran to the house.

"Hey Jake, want to work on the mural?" I asked him, then he paused the game.

"Sure, I'll get some food and drinks to bring with us." He replied. I went back to the shed to get some more paint and to check out that door again. I got some two-tailed orange, weather girl green, mushroom red, and misty brown. The door was still there, but this time, there was a guy.

"So what's up with the paint?" He asked.

"It's for our mural, it has everything we like on it. Like my favorite movie Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs; my favorite gaming series, Sonic the Hedgehog; and a lot of other things like Super Mario Brothers, Wreck it Ralph, Minecraft,and my character Misty." I answered him.

"Hmm… Do you think any of those things are real?" He asked another question.

"Sure, after all, there all movies and games." I answered

"Okay, just keep thinking that." He said, then I put the paint down.

"Wait, who are y-" I started then stopped when I saw he was gone.

Second chapter of my second FanFic. Don't hate, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: A new town

Kingdom Hearts (My way)

I picked the paint cans back up then went to Jake and Katie, who were waiting for me.

"Finally, it's about time." Katie said, a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I had a hard time find some of these colors." I lied, which she believed.

"Don't worry, it's fine. Now let's work on the mural before it gets too dark." She said, a little excited.

Time jump: 9:40 PM

We got home ten minutes ago, which mom didn't mind since she knew we lose track of time when we work on the mural. I went to my room to put my drawings on my computer before dinner, then noticed that a storm was coming.

"THE MURAL!" I yelled and ran to the front door, remembering that we didn't put the drape over it.

"Austin, dinner's ready… Austin?" My mom called out to me since she thought I was still in my room. I ran towards the mural only not to see any rain, but a black hole that was releasing those black creatures from my dream. I had nothing to attack them with so I just ran until I noticed that guy again, who was standing in front of the supply shed.

"Here, you might need this." He handed me the same weapon from my dream, then went inside the shed which I followed him inside, but saw he was gone.

"What the…" I said in shock because when I got outside, the ground was being torn apart and sucked towards the giant ball of darkness. The next thing that happened was that shadow monster that was in my dream appeared, which I repeated the same pattern I did to destroy it. The chunk of land I was on was sucked into the ball of darkness, and when I woke up I was in a town named Waterboro. I didn't know why, but I felt like this was the beginning of something huge.

Sorry for the short chapter, next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4: New world ahoy

Kingdom Hearts (My Version)

Now with: Flint and Sam.

The couple were walking around Waterboro, looking for for somebody.

"Are you sure he's here?" Sam asked her boyfriend. Ever since they got their keyblade's, which is what the person that gave the two blades called the weapons, they been searching the town for other wielders of these weapons. They noticed a kid that looked like he was in his teens wielding a different version of a keyblade. They ran over to him.

Now with: Austin  
I noticed two people run over to me, and I couldn't believe who they were. When they stopped in front of me I acted like it was nothing, even though in my head I was freaking out.

"I see you got a keyblade like us." Flint said as he and Sam held out their keyblades to let me see them. Flint had a keyblade the had a handle shaped like the FLDSMDFR, the blade looked like a wrench, the teeth looked like the Spray-on shoes when it was being sprayed out of the can, and the keychain was a smaller version of the Flying Car 2. Sam had a keyblade that had something that looked like a sun for the handle, had a long metal blade, the teeth looked like crescent moons and were on both sides of the weapon, and the keychain was a smaller version of her microphone.

"Keyblade?" I looked down at my weapon. "You mean this?" I held it out to give them a better look at it.

"Yep. You use it to defeat heartless, monsters of darkness." Sam said

"You mean those creatures that appeared in my town before it was destroyed?" I asked them, they nodded in response.

"So… How do we get out of here?" I asked them.

"Well, Flint has his 'Flying car 2' parked outside the main entrance of here. We should probably get going." Sam said.

"Say kid, what's your name?" Flint asked me.

"Austin, Austin Rockwell." I answered his question.

Now with: ?

"So, three keyblade wielders have met up?" One person said while looking into a crystal ball.

"Hopefully they won't meet up with others." Another person said, a little scared.

"Don't worry, as time goes on, the heartless will become stronger with every heart they get." A third person to the second one.

"And sooner or later, we'll get theirs." The first person said with joy.

"By the looks of it, they just left and are heading towards Mobius," a fourth person started. "and I'll handle them." He said as he walked out of the shadows, revealing himself as Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman.

"Okay, make sure we get their hearts, Ivo." The first person said. With that, Eggman left towards Mobius.

Now with: Flint, Sam, and Austin

"So… where are we going?" I asked Flint, who was driving.

"Apparently, we are heading towards a place called Mobius." He answered, still paying attention to driving.

"That place sounds familiar." Sam said.

"Yeah it kind of does." I agree. After half an hour we made it, but something weird happened. First, there was a bright flash of light before we landed, and secondly, we went through a big change.

"Woah, what happened to us?" I asked as we looked as each other, to see that we had become human-like animals. I was something like a cat, but my hair was put together in clumps to look like spikes, my eyes were conjoined, my moth area was was white, and I had skin color arms. Flint was something like a fox but had five bangs that some pointed forwards and some pointed backwards and his arms, mouth area, inside of ears, and tip of his tail were skin color. Finally, Sam was something like a cat but her arms, mouth area, inside of ears, and the tip of her tail were skin colored and her glasses were still on even though they weren't on her ears. The first thing we noticed about where we were was that there were big, golden rings floating above the ground, the second thing we noticed is that something was reflecting light off of it. It turned out to be a green gem, which instantly made me look at the thing on the end of my keyblade, which looked exactly the same as the gem I found.

"Wait… Mobius? I know why Mobius sounded familiar, it's from Sonic." I said.

"Oh yeah. That gaming series with that blue hedgehog, and this gem must be a chaos emerald." Sam replied.

"We should try and find the others." Flint said, and with that we were off.

What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter. No hate and thanks for reading.


End file.
